


Flawed

by imsoglitter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoglitter/pseuds/imsoglitter
Summary: An unexpected turn of emotion in two former foes.





	Flawed

It was easy to forget how much she used to hate him with his tongue against her teeth. When his arms wrapped around her waist, and his fingers twined with hers, it was easy to ignore that not so long ago she had been angry enough to scar him. Those past few months seemed like a much longer time. She guessed the force just had a way.

She was his home, the one thing he’d never thought he’d find. His had always been the path of the lonely. It had to be, that was how accomplishments were made. Or so he had thought. Now he couldn’t imagine any victory that would not be reduced to bitterness without her.

His shell hadn’t been hard to crack. A few meetings, and she had already exposed the soft uncertainty he masked under his anger. He was more complex than she had wanted to believe he was, than anyone wanted to believe he was, least of all himself. At first she had been angry. His flaws made him harder to hate. She had always seen the world in black and white. What right had he to make her question that?

He had wished desperately for her to stop his eventual exposure. Why must she reopen his old wounds, drag him through that pain again? He knew it would only be a matter of time before his choice had to be made, but he wanted it made on his terms and his terms alone. She disregarded all of that, refusing to listen, refusing to reason with him. It’s what made her so tantalizing.

He became a goal. An ally to turn. And eventually, a conquest of love. She hadn’t expected any of it, and neither had he.

And now, here they were, in the recent aftermath of everything, closer to each other than they had ever allowed themselves to be with anyone else. Any thought of differences and impossibilities swept away by a desire to love and to be loved. No it wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t and it never would be. It was better. It was, like him and like her, flawed.


End file.
